Curriculum Scholae Strettonis
=Curriculum Scholae Strettonis et Magistri Scholae= :(research topic - find actual medieval Latin terms for these things.) Proposed Classes, Terms and Class Cycles I propose a two/three term per year class cycle along the following lines: *Winter - Latin Class *Spring - Latin Class *Autumn - special topics, altnernating between Artes Liberales and other subjects. We might want to split special topics out into Summer some years. Summer is probably more free for peasant kids - who are busiest during planting and harvest, ie. Spring and Autumn, but less free for noble children since that's the high season for travel and such. A student should expect to spend two years, at least five trimesters in school: four trimesters of Latin and one of Artes Liberales. Beyond that who knows. Alica's courseload will, can or should be: *Two trimesters of Latin each year, taught to English speakers *Artes Liberales on alternate years. Students would need at least two trimesters of Latin before taking Artes Liberales, but if they are English speakers wouldn't need to be at Latin 4. **That gives her one season free each year with a second free on alternate years. We need to find someone to either: *teach English to the Welsh prior to their class with Alicia *teach Latin to the Welsh instead of Alicia *or, if Alicia can teach bilingual classes, teach Alicia Welsh to level 4. Textbook Discussion and Wish List I've condensed some of my rambling and some of the replies JBforMarcus 13:03, 30 March 2007 (UTC) *Ars Grammatic does indeed include both Ars Minor and Ars Maior by Donatus. *James agrees with my point that it should be an Artes Liberales text, but notes that changing the level might be needed. I'd suggest that tractatus might be the way to go, rather than summa. Interestingly enough, of course, before any benefit can be gained from it, one must both have Artes Liberales at 1 (or more) with the Latin alphabet and Speak Latin at 4. So a summa would have to be level 2 or more to be useful as a book to be read. *The Disticha Catonis volume 1 has no statistics but is the introductory text for spoken Latin. *Is there much point in this, given there is a L4Q13 Latin Summae knocking about? That's pretty good, I think. Is there any point in having poorer texts? Sorry, probably missing something here. --Perikles 06:51, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :I pointed out on this page that a Level 4 Latin Summa in Latin is useless, since you would have to have Latin at Level 4 to read it :-) Notes on Medieval Schools and Universities My initial research suggests that Universities accepted students at about age 14 and that they should know Latin by that point since all the texts are in Latin. Thus the school had as its primary purpose the teaching of Latin Grammar - hence Grammar School. To be a university that could award degrees that would be recognized by anyone else (well, outside the Order of Hermes) would require recognition by the Church (or possibly the state). The wikipedia articles on medieval universities and schools are good starting points. Thus our initial goal is to be a school turning out high quality, university ready students for our mundane patrons, value added potential apprentices for our Hermetic patrons if any, and educated magic-familiar covenfolk for our own use and possible job placement with other Covenants. Crunchy Bits We should give all who pass through our halls the equivalent of the virtue Educated - or better. This means 50 points on Latin and Artes Liberales. I submit that the standard Grammar School fare should be: *Artes Liberales 1, with Latin Alphabet *Latin 3 Which leaves 15 points. Pointwise, it would make sense to spend them on AL 2. But it makes more sense prep-school wise to drop them into Latin. Our school should do better than that. We should aim for: *Artes Liberales 1, with Latin Alphabet *Latin 4 And possibly some other things as well. (Does anyone speak classical Greek?) Alicia can teach up to 10 students with a quality of 12. Thus she can train some to Latin 4/0 (her maximum) in five seasons. If the students are all children, she has Q13 and gets them there in 4 seasons. She can only teach those who speak English/Ango-Saxon at 4 or better, though, unless she improves her Welsh to 4. Mechanically, students of differing levels can be in the same class, so there is no need to break students up into "Latin 100, Latin 101" and so on.